


Vocaloids on Parade

by blondstar1



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Giants, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku wonders why everyone around her are monsters…and why they recognize her as one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocaloids on Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did, my first time ever writing gore so bear with me! This one was fun, total flashback to my vocaloid fandom days! Granted most of them might seem OOC…but then again what's fun with vocaloid is there's no set personality! It also helped me start writing a new kind of genre, someday I'll get to…other ones >////>
> 
> Please oh PLEASE let me know if I should put another tag!! I don't want others to walk into this and not realize something triggering was there, I put all of the ones I could think top of my head!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> To those who read and follow my lizard prince/otaku fic, I'm…in a bit of my rut with it. I have it planned out and everything, I just haven't been hit with what words to write down. I'm also trying to focus on some of my original works to build a portfolio, but it makes me happy when I see people read it/comment it. It's interesting to see my writing get "better"/different chapter by chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and for being patient!!!

_Everything seems so different._ Miku thought. She felt as if she was supposed to be somewhere else, but in reality she had no memory of what she was doing. This seemed like it was her hometown, the streetlights were on so it was nighttime now. She heard cars honking and people walking, this wasn’t anything new to her. But it just wasn’t right to her, everything was just different she could feel it.

     _God it’s really cold, where’s my…jacket…_ Miku reached for jacket, usually tied around her waist, but nothing was there. She felt her back to see if it was wrapped around her neck, but nothing. Upon closer examination, she saw that these weren’t even her clothes. It was a bodysuit, matching the color of her hair. Touching it felt strange to her, she wore a uniform to school and at her job but this one was just off to her. It was made of something completely different, and was tight as if confining her.

     As Miku looked down to examine the entirety of this uniform, she saw a puddle around her feet. She lifted her foot to examine what she stepped in, _someone probably dropped a drink and let it spill_ she thought. The puddle though was much thicker than a drink, it dripped heavily from the bottom of her foot as she lifted it up, and a crunch sound came to her ears. With wide eyes and a loss of breath, she saw blood. Blood mixed with intestines and bones sticking out from all over the place. She saw a one thing that stood out in the gore and grabbed it with her index finger and thumb, holding it up to her face. Blood dripped from the dress, broken limbs hung and slid down, and Miku saw in horror what once was a human face, now smashed beyond recognition.

     She dropped it and screamed in silence, walking back and crashing into something hard. “Oh I’m sorry-” she tried to say, the building falling down behind her. “W-What’s going…o-on…” Miku stuttered, now seeing what was going on behind her. Her hometown, where she would go to school and spend time with her friends, now lay in ruins. The building where her favorite karaoke place was, now rubble and unrecognizable. The department store where she met that handsome clerk was collapsed on civilians, some still struggling to get out. Miku shook her head and covered her ears, the screams though small to her were still hitting her and giving her an image, an image she didn’t want to accept. As she looked down, down at the small people running from her. The buildings, which she could easily reach or look at the top of, crumbled at the slightest touch.

     “I’ve…become a-” she paused in her statement, hearing more destruction going on behind her. Miku turned around to see another person like her. No. They weren’t like her, they repeatedly kept crashing into buildings, stomping on groups of innocents as they tried to escape, relishing in the blood drenching from underneath her foot. The scariest part was that she smiled, her eyes wide from the enjoyment of this massacre. The person caught Miku in their sight, her grin turning into a confused purse of her lips.

     “Oy, Number 1. Why’d you stop?” The girl asked, Miku looking back behind her. “What the hell? You see any other fifty-foot girls around here?!” she walked forward to her, not minding the innocents squished under her.

     “Stop! You’re hurting them!” Miku cried out.

     “Huh? Why do you care? That’s part of the job!” The girl kept moving forward, the wind blowing her green hair. “Besides, I’m not hurting them. I’m killing them.” Her grin returned, Miku began moving away.

     “I-I’m not….I’m not doing that! I don’t even know what’s going on or who you even are!”

     “Why don’t I help you remember.” The stranger’s eyes glanced down to see someone running as fast as they could. She bend down and grabbed them, ignoring the cries of terror.

     “You see, _Miku_ , we were sent here to lay destruction.” She held the young man up to give Miku a good look. He had red hair, soaked in blood and sweat. It looked like he was at work, his uniform from Arby’s was soaked with the same fluids. He struggled to escape, trying to pry out of the giant’s hand. “Destruction has no rules, no limits, meaning we can do whatever we want.” She began squeezing, he cried out “stop!” while still struggling to get out, though he was now tightly grasped with no room to move.

     “Don’t! You’re hurting him!” Miku cried out.

     “But that’s the point! Destruction means death! And death doesn’t care who we take!” The young man’s eyes bulged out, his face changing colors. Miku watched in horror as the young fast food worker’s head popped right off, blood gushing and soaking her entire hand. It rained out of his neck and his decapitated head lay on the ground, his cracked skull leaking out his brain and mixing with broken teeth in a puddle of gore. “Even if they’re a little worker just trying to make a living.” She let go of the corpse and let it fall, limp limbs flying up as it went down and hit the ground. The bones snapped and crunched as she walked on top of them, still staring at Miku.

      “So now Number 1, I have a question.” She stopped in front of Miku and put her arm around her. “Why’d you stop doing the same?”

     “But I…don’t do that…and I’m not…”

     “You’re the one who wanted to start with your hometown! You kept saying ‘Gumi, there’s nothing better than hurting those closest to you! It’s the best feeling!’ Hehe, it was pretty wild of you to say that.”

     “You’re Gumi?” Miku managed to ask.

     “Hey, don’t get so comfortable with that! I’m Number 4, I only called your name back there to get your attention.” Gumi moved from Miku and walked passed her. “Say, you only broke a few things here. You need to finish the job!” She slammed her fist on the building, crumbling it to the ground and falling onto more people. Gumi kicked and stepped on those who missed the rubble, laughing at their misery. “Number 1 you’re missing on all the fun! Didn’t you say that building was where your dad worked? Let’s finish bringing it down-” Gumi saw Miku running away. “Guess she wanted to start on the next town.” Gumi heard cries of agony, causing her to grin again and bend down, grabbing a handful of victims.

     Miku kept her ears covered but the cries couldn’t escape her, they yelled for help and mercy that wouldn’t come. She stared at her feet to avoid any victims, the streets were barren of civilians but corpses laid everywhere. _Gumi must have gone this way._ She thought, nothing a large fire up ahead.

     She slowed down to see fire overtaking the entire district, buildings crumbled and firemen tried to stop as many as they could to no avail. Miku heard cries for help from one building, the victims screamed out a window from the highest floor.

     “I-I have to help them!” Miku ran over, watching her step, and stopped at the building, holding out her hand. “It’s okay, I want to help!” She wasn’t sure why she was a giant, or why she was told to bring destruction. The her now didn’t care, she focused on what good she could do to start writing the wrong doings going on. The civilians were hesitant, but out of desperation took the chance and leapt into her giant hand. “There, I’ll go ahead and set you down-”

     “What are you doing Number 1?”

     Miku turned towards the middle of town, where the fire was strongest. She saw a large shadowy figure, taller than Miku and surpassed all the buildings surrounding her. She had long flowing hair, the pink of it was so bright she became the flames herself. Her blue eyes were cold and emotionless. In her hands held corpses, fresh blood and entrails dripping from them. “Why not let the fire consume them? It’s troublesome to have to hurt everyone one by one.” She tossed aside the corpses in her hands and walked forward. “Though knowing you and your hands on technique I’m probably just spouting nonsense.”

     “S-Stay Back!” Miku shielded the people in her hand. “I’m not gonna hurt anyone!”

     The pink monster tilted her head to the side. “Hm? Then why do you have those in your hands?”

     “They’re people! Unlike you-”

     “You to big sis!”

     With a confused look on her face, Miku turned around to see a pair of yellow haired giants, though they were shorter than her. “N-No…I’m…I’m a…”

     “Aw, looks like big sis forgot everything Len!”

     The one named Len nodded. “Maybe we need to reminder Rin, can you help us Luka?!” He waved over to Luka, the girl with pink fire for hair, and she walked towards them. Miku backed away, she switched looking at the twins and Luka, all three moving towards her.

     “Come on big sis let’s have…” Rin ran up to grab the people in Miku’s hand. “Some fun!”

     Miku held the innocents in one hand and fought of Rin with the other, her size was nothing to judge for she was as strong as her and almost pushed the girl down. “Please, just leave them alone!” The screams caught her attention, seeing the other twin reaching up to her other hand at the people.

     “Big sis wants to play keep away! You know we always win!” Len laughed. The twins grabbed Miku’s arms, she struggled with escaping their grasps and balancing the people raised high into the air. “Luka, hurry up! We’ve almost won!”

     Miku’s attention turned to the loud thumps coming from her left, they grew closer and closer. The woman named Luka came rushing to the trio, her stone face instilling a panic and fear in Miku’s chest. She alternated from looking at the twins and Luka. Screams from the people in her hand, haunting laughs from the two children clawing at her, and the stomps of an unstoppable storm running towards her.

     “Just…STOP!” Miku screamed, at the same moment Len had tripped her. She started to fall back, out of instinct she took hold of the building behind her to catch herself. She breathed in relief, quickly turning her head to the twins. “Why would you do that?! I could’ve tripped and hurt someone!” She noticed the two giggling, and Luka had stopped running. Miku looked at her, noticing she was looking down at the hand Miku used to stop her fall. _Why is she staring at my…_ Miku’s expression turned to horror, seeing blood ooze threw her hand and down her arm. She lifted her trembling hand, turning it over. The very hand she used to save those innocents, people she never even knew yet felt a need to protect. Broken limbs slid out of her hand and heads were mixed into one squished mush, no one was recognizable.

     “Haha cool! Their intestines look like rings on your fingers!” Len noticed.

     “Pretty!” Rin admired, grabbing Miku’s hand for a closer look.

     Miku pulled her hand away and backed away from the two, horror and shock on her face. She thought she had backed into a wall, turning around to see it was Luka. The pink haired girl grabbed Miku’s hand and held it up, forcing her to look. “This…this is what you are…what we are…and what we do. We have been gifted with the chance to rid the world of weak and unnecessary people.” She gripped harder, the leftover entrails from her hand popped and squirted blood, Miku tried to pull away in horror, Luka disgusted by the display in front of her. “What happened to you Number 1, you were the first one to run out of our base and tear down an entire neighborhood. Now you’re upset over this?!” She forced open Miku’s palm, blood smeared and very few body parts remained but it was still clear human lives were here, lives that Miku had taken.

     “This was an accident!” she forced herself out of Luka’s grasp, backing away from the three. “And that person…the one you keep comparing me to…that’s not me. I wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose…I’m not like you!” You spat at the three, all unfazed by her comment.

     “How many giant girls do you think there are?” Rin laughed, seeing down below a mother pulling her injured child away in a hurry. Rin’s smile turned malicious as she non-chalantly lifted her foot and stepped on the two, bones crunched and brought pain to Miku’s ear. Her foot twisted to grind the bodies into the cement.

     “No…there’s another reason I’m-”

     “You’re not better than us Number 1. Now quite being a child and do. Your. Job!” Luka’s eyes finally showed emotion, that of fury. Her impatience had finally reached a limit and she aimed her fist at Miku’s face. Miku’s first instinct was to run, and keep running until this nightmare was finally over. Instead, her hand in blur caught the fist inches from her face. Luka, confused, tried to push her way through.

     “I’m not Number 1!” Miku screamed, her shut her eyes tight, shoving Luka away from her and to the ground, or so she thought. She opened her eyes, Luka not in front of her anymore. Instead she was now at least twelve yards away from her, her body not moving on the ground.

     “Wow…big sis is so cool!” Rin exclaimed, clapping and smiling at the scene.

     “Look! Luka even crushed people under her! Great job big…sis….” Len looked back and Miku was gone from the scene.

     “That’s not me, that’s not me, that’s not me…” Miku panted to herself, the world a blur around her as she ran away. There was nowhere really for her to run to, her home was gone and she was sure her family was to. Even if they weren’t, she couldn’t face them, not like this, not as a monster. She reached a large clearing, nothing but grass and dirt for miles, no sign of human life nearby. _I can’t hurt anyone out here…good._ She fell to her knees, staring up at the sky. She could see the stars out here, even smoke from the far away destruction couldn’t get rid of them. She reached up, as if she was tall enough to grab a star and leave this place. Looking close she saw the blood stained on her hand and pulled it down to her lap, staring at it. “I…I killed them…I didn’t even think about them in my hand for a second and…” Tears fell onto her lap, gently washing away the blood on her palms. “I’m sorry…”

     “Why are you sorry?” a voiced asked.

     Miku looked up. “W-Who’s there?!” She asked. The voice was loud like hers, so she assumed it was another giant.

     “Why be sorry when you’re doing what you were made to do?” The voiced asked another question, moving closer. Though it was dark, Miku could tell from the voice it was a man. “You were doing what your were told, what you were made to do.” The man came close enough for Miku to get a good look. He was much taller than Miku, his blue hair and scarf blew in the wind, his eyes reflected the moon as if no soul resided in them.

     “I don’t…I don’t even know what that is…I thought I was a normal high school girl…with a mom and dad…who went shopping with friends and played with her dog…but…” One hand clutched her chest and the other the ground. “But then I woke up like this…I hate it!” She threw the large patch of ground she had clutched in frustration as fresh tears ran down her face.

     The man laughed in delight. “Number 1…you’re so fascinating right now. You’re like how you were in the beginning. It’s…” He walked over and knelled down, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face up gently. “…nostalgic.” Miku froze, unsure what to do. “We were all scared like this…the thought of taking another life, taking so many lives seemed monstrous. But that’s what they were making us…into monsters.” He stood up, holding out his hand. “Come on.” She hesitated, if only for a second, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, not letting go as he led the way.

     “Where are we going…um…”

     “I’m Kaito, remember…we’re suppose to call each other by number but you always like to use real names.”

     “Sorry I…just don’t remember…but do I even want to?” She walked into Kaito, he turned around and smiled at her.

     “You do, because we’re going to be gods.”

     Maybe it was because of the all the destruction that happened, or maybe she had finally given up on her own humanity, but for the first time all night Miku felt curious. Kaito continued to walk, not too long they were just outside of a town. Destruction had not made its way here, it was still safe and untouched by giants like the two of them.

     “We were made to rid the world of the unworthy, only a select few have been chosen to live. And an even more exclusive group has been chosen to help with this.”

     Miku stared out to the city, the suburban noises of people walking and talking were peaceful yet haunting. “That group…is us…and everyone I’ve met tonight…isn’t it.”

     Kaito nodded in agreement. “Things like family and friends don’t matter, we’ve ascended to a whole new level of life!” He outstretched his arms to the air. “We are the gods of the new world! We choose the worthy!” He lowered his arms, turning to see Miku, her eyes grown in wonder. “And punish the depraved.”

     Without even a push, Miku walked towards the city, the closer she got the more screams she heard. She must’ve stepped on innocents, but it seemed nothing to her now. Now she heard her own heartbeat, the yells no longer clouded her eardrums. She scanned the city, far away she could see the others walking towards the city. The twins holding each other’s hands seemed to skip over, with Luka walking behind them, wearing her stoic expression again. Gumi came from the west, she swung around a telephone poll like a batter coming up to home plate. Turning her head around, she saw Kaito stand behind her, his scarf hiding everything but his electric blue eyes.

     “You make the next move Miku, you love to be the first one in a city.”

     Miku felt a small sting on her foot, she looked down to see a man with a gun, pathetically trying to stop her on his own. He yelled something, his little voice not even audible to her. She reached down and grabbed him, he didn’t have any chance of getting away. She lifted the man to her face, squeezing him tighter and tighter. “Hey…that hurt you know.” He must’ve screamed, but she didn’t care. Not anymore. Blood leaked out of the man’s eyes and ears, it was too late now. “Want me to show you what it felt like?” She looked up and stared at Gumi. “Gumi…batter up.” She saw Gumi grin in excitement, running closer and preparing her poll as Miku threw the man at her, his body hit the poll and he exploded right on impact. His boy rained onto the town, his gun lay on the cement.

“Look! Look! Big sis is back!” Len cheered, his sister cheering with him.

     “Yahoo! Homerun! Number 1, don’t do that fake innocent act again. It’s annoying as hell.” Gumi said, shaking the blood off her makeshift bat and slamming it against a building. Luka continued her job without looking, though a small nod could be seen.

     Kaito sighed in relief. “You worried us there for a bit. Glad I was able to find you.”

     “Please...” Miku leaned her head back, a psychotic grin was on her face. “I just had a little bit of humanity left that I had to shake off, that’s all.” She moved back into position, running towards a large building. _But when you’re a God, humanity doesn’t mean shit!_

     Over the screams and sirens of help in the city was a family of psychotic laughs. The Gods were having a good day.


End file.
